


Morning Tea

by yourlocal_weirdo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hangover, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Mentions of Sex, One Night Stands, literally just some people have a one-night stand and end up falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocal_weirdo/pseuds/yourlocal_weirdo
Summary: Jody has a one-night stand with a stranger named Jacob, and learns this man isn't just one night of fun.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic! It was inspired by an animation of a game I found on youtube. This will be an interesting trip for me, since I've never actually published anything before. I hope to grow as an author, and I hope you enjoy this fic! Have a fantastical day!!

Jody woke to sun flitering through her room, her long, black hair draped across her face, a sour taste in her mouth, a pounding headache,no clothes on and a cold feeling to her left.

She glanced over, her vision cloudy, and saw that the area next to her had an impression of a body, indicating someone was there just a liitle bit ago. She sat up and her headache struck her in full force, causing her to groan in pain. Man, she must of had too muc to drink last night.

Actually, she couldn't recall that much from last night. Jody struggled to remember what had happened, anyway. Well, she went out to the Spinning Top, a bar close to her small cabin-like home, to meet up with a date she had. She drank, like, 5 full glasses of wine before realizing he wouldn't show up. After that, things got kind of blurry. Scences of a dance floor, a warm smile and the sounds of a car starting up.

Jody took in her surroundings, and realized with a jolt she wasn't at home like she thought. She was in some stranger's bed, in an unfamiliar home, lord knows how far away from her own house. It was then when she remebered. She had a one-night stand.

There was one thing she had to check before anything. Jody's frantic gaze zoomed across the room before she found it. A simple wrapper with something crumbled up inside it. Jody let out a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't get pregnant or contract some horrible STD. Now, all she had to do was grab her clothes, change, and make haste before her "friend" saw her. Turns out, easier said than done.

As soon as she threw off the covers, the cold slammed into her with the force of a truck. She shivered and swung her legs off, with the intention of grabbing her stuff and hauling booty. Her body, however, had different plans, and she promply collapsed on the floor. She grabbed for the nearest article of clothing, a jacket, to cover herself just as a man walked through the door.

He was tall-ish, kind of muscular, and was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. His light brown hair was damp, and he was holding clothes indicating he had just finished showering. He blushed at Jody's half-covered body and looked away. His voice was like a rumble of thunder when he spoke. " Ah, you probably shouldn't of got up so quickly. Here," he said, gathering her clothes and placed them by her, all while avoiding eye contact, "you put some clothes on while I get you something to drink. You must have a nasty hangover. I-is tea okay...?"

It took a second for Jody to realize that this man was practically asking for her name. " Jody. Jody Clarez. And yes, tea is fine." The man visibly relaxed and finally met her eyes. Jody was struck by how warm those brown eyes were. "My name's Jacob McFaren. Stay put and the tea'll be ready in a bit. Do you want it sweet or plain, Jody?"

"Sweet is fine," she replied. Jacob disposited his clothes in a hamper and walked out. Jody put on her clothes and instantly discovered how hard it was to put jeans on sitting down, since if she got up she'd get super dizzy and risk collapsing again. Her entire body looked pale, even paler than usual. Probably from all the alcohol that had been coursing through her veins. Her headache was seriously killing her, though. She crawled in bed and pulled the covers over her. Dang, was this headache gonna last all day?

A small mewing sound snapped Jody's attention away from her head problems. She peeked over the edge of the bed and saw a small, grey tabby. It was looking up at her with these big blue eyes, almost looking as if it were asking her a question. Jody smiled and patted the bed. "Come here, sweet baby." The tabby happily complied, and began to snuggle up next to her. When Jody got a good look at the cat, she realized it had no front left leg. She gently hugged the little cat and started cooing to it. "Aww, poor baby. It must be so hard to live without a front leg. But I'm sure you can manage it..." she checked it's collar for a name,"...Zucker. Who's a strong boy?" The only response was a loud purr. Jody giggled. This little kitty just wanted attention, and attention it shall get!

Jody was still cuddling the cat when Jacob entered the room with two cups of morning tea. He sat down a respective distance away from Jody and handed her a cup. She took a sip and instantly fell in love. "Perfect." She whispered into the cup, not able to get enough of the taste.

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, I put three scoops of sugar in instead of two, cause' in the event you mayyybe can't finish yours, it'll be sweet enough for me!" Jody looked over at Jacob, who was casting a devilish smile. She couldn't help it and, apparently, neither could he, as they both busted out laughing. "You sly dog!" She giggled.

The vibrations in her left side increased, and Jody remembered that Zucker was there. Once the laughter subsided, she asked Jacob about Zucker."Oh, Jake, do you know what happened to Zucker's front leg? It must've been terrible." Jody asked. Jacob scooted over to pet Zucker, evidently closing some space between the two, before replying. "I got this ol' rascal down by the animal shelter. They didn't actually tell me exactly what happened, but I'm quite sure it involved dogs, since little Zucker over here hates em' to death." He gave the small tabby a few more chin scratches, before turning to Jody with those startlingly warm brown eyes. "Do you have any cats, or are you more of a dog person?"

"Uh uh," Jody replied,"dogs are nice, but I will forever be a cat person. I have two at home, a calico named Koi and a Siamese named Cream. They're so sweet, but aughh, the trouble those two get into!" She and Jacob shared another laugh before settling into a comfortable silence, with the two just sipping tea and petting Zucker. Then Jacob asked the inevitable.

"So, why were you out like that, last night? Alone, probably cold and definitely drunk? I-If, you know," Jacob added quickly," you d-don't mind me asking." Jody glanced at Jacob. He was so kind, so respectful, so sweet. He stayed with her to give her tea and chat about cats instead of clearing her out of the house. He at least had the right to know, for being so kind. So, she explained.

" I had a date with a guy, Richard or something, that was supposed to take place last night. Mind you, I had broken up with my boyfriend, Paul, two day before. He just shoved me away," at this, Jody's voice broke, just a little, "told me I wasn't enough for him. So when Raymond asked me on a date, I didn't remember that he and Paul were good friends, or suspect it might be a ploy to destroy me further. I just accepted it, happy to finally get my mind off of Paul, even if it's only for a little bit. Well, Ryan never showed up, and I told myself 'To hell with this crap' and drank more in an attempt to forget." At this point, tears were openly streaming down her face."Then you found me stumbling around outside, I guess, and took me home."

Jody finally looked up from the pillow she had started clutching at some point during the story. "S-sorry, you didn't ask for a life story..." Jacob took one long and emotional look and hugged her. Jody was surprised by this sudden action but accepted it regardless. "No one should ever have treated you like that. Ever." Once he let go, Jody wiped away the tears and made an attempt at lighting the mood. "Well, since I spilt my tragic backstory, it's your turn." Jacob chuckled softly before answering. "Well, it's not as tragic as yours, but here goes."

"I had just been rejected by this cute girl from this library I go to, but it's okay, she looked liked a player anyway," he joked," I was gonna get a few drinks and head back home, but then I saw you stumbling around in the parking lot. When I asked what happened, you told me that 'some jerk' didn't want to come have fun, so you were gonna have it all to yourself. At this point, I knew you were drunk and had to get you inside so you could hopefully sober up and go home. All it took, though, was one look, and I knew I had to take you home, whether mine or yours."

" I asked you which car was yours, but you told me you didn't need to waste gas on such a short walk. Then you started giggling like mad, so I directed you to my car and brought you here. I brought you in with the intention of putting in the guest bed and waiting till' morning to take you home, but you kept on insisting for to have a drink and I thought 'I mean, just one drink wouldn't hurt'. Well, one turned into two, which turned into three, which ended up with all our clothes scattered across the floor. I woke up at around 8:30-ish to take a shower, and when I got back you were awake. And so here we are now."

Jody felt bad for Jacob. Being rejected by someone you like, then having to deal with a drunkie directly afterward? "That sounds rough," she said after some silence. Jacob looked at her incredulously. "Not as bad as what you went through!" Suddenly the distance between them closed a litttle bit more. "No one should ever treat a woman like that." A little closer. "Especially you." A little closer. "I'll make sure of that." Then his lips were on Jody's, and she didn't mind any second of it. The kiss was more of a peck, and Jacob quickly pulled away, face red with shame. "I-I'm so sorry,I don't know what got into m-"

Jacob was cut off by a kiss from Jody. This one was a little longer, a little more meaningful. "That was fine, Jacob." Jody said, a little breathless from the kiss."It's fine. I liked it. In fact, I like you. You're so nice and kind and funny and even though I've barely know you for a day, I feel like I've known you for my entire life. I... I love you, a lot, and I'd hate for things just to end here. I want to know you even after I leave. No one has ever made me feel like this before, like I'm truly loved and cared for." Jody crystalline-blue eyes looked directly into Jacob's warm brown ones as she spoke. "You feel it too, right?"

Jacob's face flushed an even brighter red, yet he still nodded. Jody let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't the only one. "Then, we'll try it? Meeting up later? We don't have to discuss it now, just... do you?" Jacob, again, nodded, and breathed out," Yeah. Yeah, I would like that. But for now, can we just lay here for a little longer? You're not the only one hungover, ya know." Jody giggled quietly, "Yeah, we can just lay here, as long as I get to use you as my own personal heater."

"That's fine. Whatever you want is fine." And that's how Jody and Jacob spent their morning, cuddling each other while Zucker purred happily, the sun rose and birds hummed and whistled their song, a love song, one that began with a cup of morning tea.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys know what animation I'm talking about, please do me a favor and DON'T comment what it is. Let the others figure it out! Any collective criticism is welcome. (Hint: collective)Other than that, thanks for reading, see ya next time!!


End file.
